weapon_rainfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Classes
Weapons are a finicky thing, even in a world with so many of them readily available, sometimes you just need to be the right kind of person to wield certain weapons. This is where your stats come in. Certain weapons require certain stat ranges, and as such, will likely not work as well for characters without those particular stat ranges. Strength For those with above average (3+) strength stats, weapons like claymores, war hammers and War axes. Those with 4+ strength and at least a 3 in balance may want to try heavy artillery such as miniguns, rocket launchers, and heavy machine guns, or axe pole arms or heavy war scythes. Balance Characters with above average average balance will usually have a better time aiming small and medium sized guns, utilizing ranged weapons like bows, and utilizing spears and other forms of pole arms. +4 balance stats will lead to good usage of pikes, irregular length weapons, and if paired with strength stats can lead to usage of heavier guns and long swords (or throwing bricks). Paired with perception, a person with a high balance stat will have an easy time utilizing sniper rifles and compound bows at long distances, as well as throwing pole arms, and if paired with a descent agility stat can attune them towards usage of weapons like shorter halberds and war scythes for rapid attacks. Intelligence Characters with above average intelligence tend to be more attuned to odd and irregular weapons like flame throwers, forms of explosives, and utilizing things like RC cars and drones in a weaponized manner as well as other technological weapons. With a better balance build a person with high intelligence may be able to make use of flaming pole arms. +4 intelligence and an above average ingenuity allows for usage of makeshift chemical weapons, creation of technological weapons, and usage of complex makeshift traps, usually involving some form of tech or explosive. Agility Characters with high agility stats tend to be best suited to light weapons, sometimes even opting to duel wielding. Weapons like small guns, knives, sickles, dirks, and short swords, and will usually have descent acrobatic ability. Adding above average strength will allow for speedy usage of higher weight weapons, addition of above average balance will allow for fast usage of pole arms as well as usage of pole arms for acrobatics, or utilizing medium size guns and bows in combination with above average speed allowing for better coverage. Pairing with perception can enhance sniping, as it will allow one to move from perch to perch more easily. Ingenuity Characters with high ingenuity will be more attuned to make shift weapons and traps and utilizing odd weapons like flails. Pairing with high intelligence can lead to creation of more explosive traps or attaching weapons to vehicles, pairing with balance will allow for access to irregular pole arms like attaching a a long sword to a pole, or creating make shift bayonets. Pairing with strength will allow for access to weapon enhancing for traditional bludgeoning weapons and access to make shift melee weapons with things like boards with nails in them. Perception Characters with high perception will probably have a better time with sniping and other long range attacks, as well as utilizing weapons that require better eyesight and spacial awareness. Addition of high strength allows for usage of heavier rifles and stationary weapons, as well as improved hand to hand combat. Higher balance naturally improves usage of ranged weaponry. Adding intelligence allows for improved throwing of explosives, and adding Ingenuity allows for on the fly trap and weapon creation when needed.